


Dragon Slayer

by GingerBreton



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, High Fantasy, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerBreton/pseuds/GingerBreton
Summary: aka. Don't ever do that againOne shot written for Tumblr kiss prompt - breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouthsYsabelle fears for Alistair's life when they take on a High Dragon above Haven.





	Dragon Slayer

Ysabelle shielded her face from the ice and snow whipped on the air by the beating of the enormous wings. She dived out of the way, sliding across the icy ground, as one of the dragon’s flailing back legs nearly struck her. Stabbing at the beast’s limbs didn’t seem to being having any effect, other than pissing it off. As she skittered to her feet, its massive tail scythed towards her, the ground too slick for her to run. She was sent careering through the air, crashing heavily into the rock wall some twenty feet away.

When her head stopped spinning and she refocussed on the fight going on ahead of her, the sight nearly stopped her heart. The dragon’s massive jaws snapped towards Alistair, but this wasn’t what scared her. He’d expertly avoided the bite, rolling under the beast’s jaw, and had taken the opportunity to hook his shield over one of its horns, using it as leverage to swing himself up onto the creature’s head. The Dragon reared, roaring furiously as it tried to shake him loose. 

Ysabelle wanted to scream but it felt like her throat was closing up. She was scarcely back on her feet when it looked like the dragon might have succeeded in shaking him. It threw its head back and, whether by accident or design, Alistair was sent sailing into the sky above it. Time slowed. She was frozen to the spot, incapable of doing anything but watching. Alistair twisted in mid-air, coming down sword first, driving the weapon deep into the dragon’s skull, and as the beast writhed, he struck again and again, until it slumped to the ground. 

He slid from the dragon’s neck. Ysabelle could see him rolling his shoulder, trying loosen some damage that must have been suffered during the fight. She was already running towards him by the time his first foot hit the floor. His eyes were wide, shock echoed by the high arch of his brows, his breath shaky. Being attacked by a high dragon had not been on the agenda when they left camp that morning, and slaying it in the manner he had, was definitely not. 

She was in his arms before he’d had so much as a chance to speak, stretched as high as she could on tiptoes to wrap her arms tightly around his neck. He cast aside his sword and shield to gather her up in his arms, crushing his lips to hers.

She raked her hands through his hair, pulling herself so close that there was barely a hair’s breadth between them, her kisses desperate, trying to reclaim something so nearly lost. He didn’t understand the urgency behind her kisses but he returned them with redoubled intensity, their fervour parting her lips so that she could taste his tongue on hers. She was lost in his arms, cast adrift by the feel of his lips on hers, propriety a dim and distant memory of the past. 

She was a different woman to those early days of their relationship, where everything was delicate, tentative even. The first flush of their romance had been so intensely personal, for them only, and no business of anyone else. As their lives grew more intense, each battle deadlier than the last, each day more fraught with danger, they would find each other’s arms with no care of who was watching, losing themselves in kisses, whispering reassurances so sweet they could practically taste them.

The odour of blood and steel had replaced his usual comforting earthy scent, a post-battle aroma she was becoming all too familiar with, one that worked its way into her nightmares. She hadn’t been so terrified for him since the deep roads. Her heart still thundered in her chest, cold sweat trickled down the back of her neck as she clung to him. The cold of his armour radiated through to her skin, her leather armour offering no protection. She was left trembling in his arms, but she wasn’t willing to let him go yet. 

With a final nip at his bottom lip, enough to draw out soft, low moan from her lover’s throat, she pulled away, just far enough for them to catch their breath. Their foreheads remained resting against one another, the tips of noses pressed together, their breath collecting in misty clouds in the icy mountain air.

“Phew,” Alistair panted, placing another quick kiss to Izzy’s lips, “you could have let me catch my breath, you know.” She could feel the smile she was unable to see as it played on his lips.

She let out a shaky breath, “Please don’t _ever_ let me see you swinging around forty feet in the air on top of a dragon again…” Their faces were still so close that her lips brushed his as she spoke, and he could practically taste the murmured words on this tongue. 

She stood tense in his arms, gently shaking her head as if to lose the memory of the fight. He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she’d developed when scared, one he was sure she didn’t think he’d noticed. He pulled away enough to look lovingly into her now misty eyes, his thumb gently caressed the line of her jaw. 

“I mean it, you know,” she admonished him, swallowing back the tears that had threatened to overwhelm her since the moment the dragon had tossed him high in the air. 

“Never again, love. I promise.” 

He leaned in, kissing her again and again, all the while murmuring promises against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I went a little off piste and threw in a bunch of action!
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed it, then please feel free to take a look at my long fic, The Time for Vigilance is Over, which features Ysabelle and Alistair in their battle against the Blight.


End file.
